Winter Lady
by DoraRussel
Summary: Quando Catelyn torna-se a senhora de Winterfell e cede ao inverno dos Stark.


**Nome: **Winter Lady

**Autora: **Dora Russel

**Classificação:** M

**Gênero:** Romance.

**Shipper:** Ned/Cat

**Spoiler**: 1º livro.

**Sinopse: **Quando Catelyn se tornou a senhora de Winterfell.

**Observação: **Fanfiction escrita para o **I Challenge de Ficlets **do fórum Papéis Avulsos. Mestrado pela Miih.

* * *

**Winter Lady.**

* * *

Catelyn tirou sua túnica com delicadeza, fazendo com que as formas de seu corpo refletissem na parede. Estava nervosa, ao ponto de esconder com as mãos suas partes íntimas e virar-se de costas para a cama de casal. Sabia que era bobagem, pois logo Eddard estaria com o controle de seu corpo e não haveria protestos a serem feitos. O pensamento trouxe um leve tremor às suas mãos.

O frio em Winterfell era cortante e ela ainda não se acostumara com a sensação de ter os pelos sempre arrepiados. Era como se uma geada eterna estivesse se instalando em seu corpo. O que mais a surpreendia era a ideia de que, detrás das paredes e câmaras de pedra, corria água canalizada das fontes termais naturais do Bosque Sagrado, tornando o castelo dos Stark mais acolhedor do que qualquer outro castelo no inverno. Mas, nesse instante, tudo o que Catelyn conseguia sentir era medo.

Afastando tais pensamentos, ela encarou o esposo antes de se virar novamente para a lareira. Eddard parecia preocupado. Ainda não acreditava que havia casado no lugar de seu falecido irmão, mas tentava passar tranquilidade para sua esposa, pois ela aparentava estar em um estado pior de nervosismo.

Tentando deixá-la confortável com a nudez, ele levantou-se rapidamente, retirando sua túnica escura. Em um primeiro momento, sentiu o vento que vinha da janela gelar ainda mais seu corpo, mas sabia que consumar a noite de núpcias era importante, por isso forçou-se a olhar detalhadamente para a mulher. Ela ainda tremia, perto da lareira.

Catelyn era alta para uma mulher, ainda que o topo de sua cabeça alcançasse apenas os ombros de Eddard. Como ela estava de costas, o cavaleiro não pode apreciar todo o corpo da jovem ainda donzela. Mas pode ver as curvas que formavam sua silhueta. Tinha um largo quadril, pele tão branca quanto leite, e uma grande madeixa ruiva que caía por suas costas, feito cascata.

Com passos cautelosos, Eddard aproximou-se de Catelyn, tocando levemente em seu ombro assim que a distância permitiu. Ela estremeceu ao seu toque, virando-se impulsivamente, e seus olhos se encontraram. Vê-la segurando o choro trouxe um aperto inexplicável ao seu coração. Naquele momento, Eddard quis levar um pouco de consolo para aquela mulher. Ela não estava preparada para tê-lo como esposo, afinal, era completamente diferente de Brandon. Eddard era frio como um inverno sem fim. Não no sentido de não sentir, mas propriamente no sentido de não saber demonstrar o que sentia. E Brandon sempre soube. Com um suspiro, puxou levemente Catelyn para um abraço desajeitado, tentando confortá-la mais do que aquecê-la.

Ela sentiu a aproximação. O toque quente da mão dele em seu corpo frio despertou o instinto de virar-se e encará-lo. Mas não contava com a ideia de que ele a puxaria para um abraço, em vez de tomá-la sem rodeios. E então sentiu-se aquecida pela primeira vez desde que pisara em Winterfell, como se o corpo forte de Eddard tivesse o poder de conter o inverno que parecia entrar até por entre as frestas da porta.

Catelyn não sabia o que esperar de um homem fechado como ele, por isso ficou em alerta nos primeiros segundos. Entretanto, quando percebeu que o abraço era quase fraternal, deixou-se envolver na segurança que aqueles braços fortes traziam. Essa foi a primeira vez que cedeu aos _raros_ carinhos de Eddard Stark.

Percebendo que Catelyn havia relaxado em seus braços, ele permitiu-se inspirar fundo pela primeira vez em minutos. Sentiu o cheiro floral que se desprendia dos cabelos de sua esposa, soltando em seguida um suspiro de satisfação. Percebeu que ela ainda tremia levemente, mas prosseguiu com a carícia, descendo seu rosto até a altura do pescoço dela. Dessa vez o arrepio que tomou conta do corpo da mulher foi mais intenso, fazendo-a se assustar com a reação instintiva do seu corpo.

Eddard atreveu-se um pouco mais. Distribuiu uma trilha de beijos molhados pelo pescoço dela. Quando chegou ao ouvido, segurou-a com firmeza em seus braços e disse:

– Eu jamais irei machucá-la, minha senhora. – sua voz era baixa, e ela sequer percebeu que seus olhos haviam se fechado – Sei que é disso que tem tanto medo, _Catelyn_... – o nome dela escorregou inconscientemente pelos lábios de Eddard, e quando se deu conta do que fazia, sua boca já estava sobre a dela, em um beijo calmo.

Catelyn sentia um turbilhão de novas emoções. Seu coração estava acelerado, sua respiração estava entrecortada ao fim do beijo, e seus olhos não obedeciam ao comando de se abrir. Todavia, pela primeira vez naquela noite não sentiu medo ou frio. Eddard havia ultrapassado uma barreira inconscientemente imposta. Não se importou quando ele a levou até a cama. Deitou-a com cuidado e carinho. Ele estava se esforçando para fazer desta uma experiência agradável, e ela tinha que ter sua parcela de comprometimento também.

Quando Eddard deitou-se ao seu lado, Catelyn abriu os olhos e permitiu que sua curiosidade aflorasse. Esquadrinhou o corpo másculo que tinha ao seu lado, sentindo suas bochechas corarem levemente. Por um instante, achou que não conseguiria passar dali, e fez o único comentário que lhe vinha à cabeça:

– Por que faz tão frio aqui, em Winterfell? – sua voz estava em um tom abaixo do normal, e seus olhos haviam se fechado novamente.

Eddard sentiu que ela estava ficando nervosa novamente, por isso acariciou seu rosto da forma mais carinhosa conseguiu.

– São os Stark que moram aqui, minha senhora, e o nosso lema é: "O inverno está chegando". – sua voz passava tranquilidade, por mais que o timbre fosse grave – O inverno que domina os corações e a alma, o inverno que não nos abandona. – Eddard voltou a beijá-la no pescoço – Já houve centenas de falsos verões, mas nunca se ouviu falar de um falso inverno. – os beijos escorregaram para o colo desnudo...

Catelyn sentiu nascer uma agitação interna quando os lábios de Eddard tocaram seus seios, com uma delicadeza inesperada. "Ele disse que não me machucará." – lembrou-se, sentindo que devia dar um voto de confiança às palavras dele. Decidindo isso, Catelyn abriu os olhos e encarou o rosto de Eddard, que havia parado com as carícias e agora observava as expressões de sua esposa.

Sem saber como se expressar, Catelyn segurou na nuca de Eddard, puxando o cavaleiro para um beijo longo. Enquanto se beijavam, ele colocou uma das mãos em sua cintura, e ela entendeu o pedido. Lentamente, abriu as pernas e o acolheu entre elas. Apenas um movimento, e eles estariam ligados para sempre.

Eddard finalizou o beijo e fez questão de olhar nos olhos de Catelyn, enquanto penetrava seu membro entre os pelos ruivos que ela tinha entre as pernas.

O movimento trouxe um desconforto no baixo ventre de Catelyn, que por alguns segundos fechou os olhos, contendo um gemido de dor. Com paciência, Eddard esperou que sua senhora se acostumasse com a invasão, beijando-a em todos os lugares que alcançava: seios, pescoço, boca... Quando Catelyn perdeu a expressão de dor, Eddard estocou levemente, entrando e saindo com facilidade do corpo dela.

– Estou te machucando, minha senhora? – perguntou Eddard, quando ouviu um gemido escapar pelos lábios ligeiramente inchados de Catelyn.

– Pode me chamar de Cat... – ela suspirou, e só então Eddard percebeu que os gemidos dela não eram de dor, e sim de prazer. Permitiu que um sorriso pequeno enfeitasse seu rosto.

– Então me chame de Ned. – ele respondeu, estocando com mais vontade, percebendo que ela estava corada e que sua respiração estava acelerada.

O frio do inverno havia deixado aquele quarto naquele instante. A lareira estalava com as poucas madeiras que ainda queimavam, mas nenhum deles foi capaz de perceber que havia se iniciado uma tempestade de inverno. Nos braços um do outro, o frio parecia até mesmo um sonho distante, e Catelyn só pode pensar nisso quando sentiu Eddard no limite de suas forças.

Quando a última estocada chegou, ele suspirou o nome de Catelyn, e ela sentiu-se desejada e amada naquele instante. Pela primeira vez desde que soubera que se casaria com ele, ela desejava que a sua semente fosse forte e que ela tivesse a benção dos Sete para dar muitos filhos ao seu senhor.

Tentando não esmagá-la com o seu peso, Eddard deitou ao lado de sua senhora, ainda ofegante, mas satisfeito por ter conseguido deixá-la tranquila. De olhos fechados, ele sentiu quando Catelyn aconchegou-se ao seu lado, dizendo:

– Gostaria que você... Que você não precisasse ir para a Guerra com Robert Baratheon. – gaguejou um pouco, mas estava mais confiante do que no início da noite.

Eddard percebeu que ela estava falando a verdade, por isso envolveu o seu corpo com os braços, olhando naqueles olhos azuis que pareciam hipnotizar.

– O inverno está chegando, Cat. – ela estremeceu com a hipótese – Mas agora você é uma Stark, e um Stark nunca deve temer o inverno, mas sim fazer dele um companheiro próximo. – finalizou a frase com um beijo, percebendo que ela se acalmara.

Não existia mais nada a temer. Eddard era seu esposo consumado. Havia a transformado em uma Stark, e ela jamais sentiria medo do inverno. Agora era Catelyn Stark, e honraria o sobrenome tal qual honrara o sobrenome Tully um dia.

* * *

Chegou até aqui? Por que você não comenta? ^^


End file.
